The Professor's Little Princess
by Karla Cipher
Summary: A 25-year-old teacher dies while saving a child from an oncoming car only to be reborn in another world that she is very familiar with. Abandoned at the front steps of a church can this woman now baby survive? Come and find out! Cover made by me( base was used tho)
1. I died?

**Welcome to "The Professor's Little Princess"! I started this because I could not find any Royal Tutor stories that I liked so I decided to write my own. I will try to at least update one of my stories once a month.**

"_Aurora's Thoughts_"

**Disclaimer: I WILL ONLY PUT IT ONCE SO PAY ATTENTION, I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME THE ROYAL TUTOR EXCEPT AURORA AND ANY DEVIATION FROM THE MAIN PLOT!**

**Hope ya enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

* * *

Is this Real?

I wake up suddenly and I find myself in the arms of what I believe looks like a nun. What is going on? Where am I? Why do I feel so weak? Memories rush into my head without a warning!

There is a child laughing trying to catch a ball that rolled onto the street, a car is speeding towards the oblivious child, massive panic fills my body as I sprint to push the child out of the way, pain replaces the panic, I hear the child cry and from the corner of my eye that I see that the child is fine with minor scratches, I close my eyes and darkness took over.

"_I died…?"_

I stare up at the nun holding me. She looks young yet the gray hairs sprouting mixing in with platinum blond hair from the inside of her headwear thing says otherwise, her soft green eyes scanning me over. I hear rain

"_am I outside?"_

"who would leave this poor child outside?" the nun wonders concerned

"_I was abandoned…?"_

"do not fret my dear, I'll take care of you for now then we will find you a good family" she coos as she takes me inside of what I assume is a church

It's a bit unnerving how calm I am about the fact that I went from being a 25-year-old teacher to a baby.

"_I mean panicking won't help me in situations like these it has been proven by the multiple fanfics that I have read before"_

"according to this letter, your name is Aurora and you were born a week ago on June 28" the nun mumbles

"_Aurora? Aurora…it sounds nice, at least whoever left me gave me a good name"_

"Welcome to Maria Vetsera church little Aurora, your temporary home" the nun smiles kindly down at me.

A few months in the church led me to find out more about this new place I am now living in. For one, this place was newly made courtesy of the King Viktor von Granzereich, which sounded familiar but could not place it, there are a lot of kids here during the morning due to being also a school for those kids who live on the streets, and the nuns were relatively nice, a bit strict, but considering the time period, it makes sense.

One morning during one of my daily crawling sessions I hear a voice I have heard before during my past life. I crawl towards it and I could not believe what I was seeing

"_it cannot be!"_

I was awestruck by the fact that it was Heine Wittgenstein who standing in front of a class of 10 students, teaching! I sat by the door, enthralled and slowly processing the fact that it's him. Before I knew it the class was done and the children ran outside, then he spotted me

"_oh, crap he saw me"_

He looks somewhat younger than how he appeared in the anime, his dark red hair neatly combed, white rectangular glasses resting on his nose and those amber eyes that are staring curiously at me. My mind was telling me to crawl away, but I could not do that. I am in the presence of one of my favorite characters, one cannot simply just crawl away from the beauty that is this man.

He bends down on one knee in front of me "hello there"

Brain kicked into overdrive

"_he spoke to me!"_

"what brings you here?" he asks, his expression emotionless like I remember it from my past life when watching the anime" did my class catch your attention?"

"_more like your voice caught my attention"_

"oh, Professor Heine, I see that you found little Aurora" one of the nuns suddenly appeared "she seems to like wandering around"

"is normal for infants her age to be curious" he assures her as she picks me up

"_Alright, mission acquired, get Heine to teach me something!"_

I stretched my chubby arms towards him opening and closing my hands, I made a gurgle sound

"_good grief, I need to learn how to speak again"_

I hear the nun giggle "she wants you to hold her Professor"

"_yes hold me...wow that sounded thirsty"_

That surprised him, he looks at the her then at me, he slowly reaches towards me and the nun hands me to him.

"_ah yes, dream come true~"_

I let out a delighted giggle and start to softly touch his face as he looks at me. I saw a small smile forming.

"_Kai is right, he is soft!"_

That was the day I met Heine Wittgenstein and figured out where the hell I reincarnated. I spent the next month taking a seat at the door of his class, listening. My baby brain could somewhat understand what he was explaining since it sounded familiar to what I learned in my past life. It took a while to figure out at what time he would start and then adjust my sleeping schedule to it. He started noticing me by the door at the beginning of his class half way through the month and each day after that I notice a small smile form on his face.

This went on for about a year. Every day I would show up to his morning class. One day, during the afternoon I spotted him talking to a nun and I wanted to say hi but me being an idiot I have not tried talking nor walking.

"_Let's go!"_

With the help of the wall, I stood up and made my way to him slowly. The nun noticed, smiled and told him to turn around. I saw his eyes widen

"_come on legs! move!"_

I fell and the nun went to pick me up as I tried to stand back up, but Heine stopped her

"watch" he says

Once on my feet again I continued my way to greet Heine. His face may be emotionless, but his eyes are keeping a look out in case I get hurt. He bends down on one knee and stretched his arms towards me, which made me wobble faster towards him. When I got close to him, I stumble and fall into his arms.

"You did good," he says as he caresses my hair with a small smile.

I was proud of myself and I would like to think that I made him proud as well.


	2. Time to Relearn Things!

**Welcome back to chapter two of my most unpopular story that I have so far! XD I saw this coming since The Royal Tutor is not that known, but oh well~! **

"_Aurora's thoughts_"

**Enjoy my pretties~! **

* * *

Time to Relearn Things!

A month later after learning to walk again, I am still a bit wobbly but I can walk without falling on my face. While I was at my usual seat by the door of Heine's class but instead of sitting upright like usual, I was slumped against the door frame, tired due to the constant racket the children that sleep next door to my room made at two in the morning.

"_I wish I could end them but that's illegal"_

The racket has been going on for a week now and I have not got a proper night of sleep since then, I could go to a nun, but I cannot form a coherent word yet, all that comes out are gurgles and babbles. My lack of sleep is starting to show. I started to feel my eyelids start to close despite me forcing them to stay open when I notice Heine stop lecturing and come to me, that woke me up a bit

"_is he going to close the door?"_

To my surprise, he picks me and goes back to lecturing as if that never happened. I lay my head on his shoulder, close to the crook of his neck

"_this could be lack of sleep but damn he smells good"_

I got comfortable and just surrender to sleep.

I was awakened by a gentle pat on my head.

"_I slept hella good, man I miss sleeping in someone's arms"_

"Oh, you are awake" the soft tone of Heine's voice caught my attention

I realized that I fell asleep in his arms during his lecture. I yawned and stretched

"did you sleep well?" he asks

I nodded eagerly making him chuckle. I noticed that I was in a room I have never been before, there was a single bed, a desk with a lot of papers neatly stacked on top of it, bookshelves filled to the brim with books of all kinds, and a small tray of food sitting on a small round wooden table with a chair in the corner of the room. The tray had baby food along with what I assume was Heine's lunch. He sat at his desk with me on his lap facing his chest, his left hand on my back to prevent me from falling

"_it seems he took me to his room, I wonder why he didn't just leave me on my bed?"_

I look up at him and tilt my head, he looked at me when I looked at the papers then back at him

"I am grading papers and preparing some lessons for tomorrow" he answered my unasked question

I made an o with my mouth. I look at the tray of food then back at him once again.

"are you hungry?"

I nod and he stands up with me in his arms then walks to the small round wooden table in the corner of the room and takes a seat with me on his lap once again but this time I am facing the table. I reach for the spoon and slowly started eating my baby food

"the nuns told me I would have to feed you, but it seems you can do that yourself" he noted

I grin

"_hell yeah, I may be slow at eating but I can easily feed myself"_

"you are well past the time a child of your age would start talking so we will work on that after you are done eating" he states

"_sweet, Heine gets to teach me how to talk"_

I sped up on my eating a bit. When I finished eating, we sat on his bed with various children's books that seem like he bought recently since they looked quite new

"_huh, those are new books, did he buy them for me?"_

"Now, let us start simple" He started "what should be your first word?"

Without thinking I pointed at him

"me?" he asked surprised "my name may be too complicated for you at the moment"

I pouted

"alright" he chuckled "my name is Heine Wittgenstein"

"Hain…e" I tried

"close but no" he corrected "Heine"

"Hania"

"no, it's He-i-ne," he said it slowly

"He…i…ne" I once again tried but this time slower

His eyes lit up "yes, Heine"

"Heine!" I raised my chubby arms excited

He claps "good job Aurora" he cheered "now say your name, Aurora"

"_Alright brain and tongue work with me"_

"Aulola" I tried

"Aulora"

"Aurola"

"almost there, Au-ro-ra" he encouraged

"Aurora!" I cheered once again

"good!" he clapped

It was a very productive afternoon. He read some of the books to me and had me repeat the words back to him then he explained what each word meant. My pronunciation was still weird but that is to be expected and I cannot form complete sentences yet. On my way back to my room I caught my reflection in a mirror, and I was surprised at how I looked like.

I have a very bright shade of red hair, big and round blue eyes, my face was round as well and a little chubby expected of a toddler. I could pass off as Heine's child with this hair. One of the nuns passed behind me then stopped and came back, kneeled behind me and started doing something to my hair.

"_oh"_

She did my hair! Now I got spikey twin tails being held up by black ribbons with thin white stripes. The ribbons remind of Heine's hat. I like it. I want to show off my new hairstyle to Heine!

"would you like to show Professor Heine?" the nun asked kindly

My head just snapped up in the direction and nodded rapidly making her let out a giggle then took my hand and we walked back to Heine's room. She gently knocked on the door. He opened the door

"Yes?"

"little Aurora has something to show you" she smiled while nudging me forward to stand in front of her.

I could feel my face getting red as Heine look at me

"Um, lady did Aurora's hair" I mumble in my still broken sentences while twirling a piece of my hair that is in my face.

While the nun looked surprised that I could speak a few words, Heine gave me that small smile of his and got on my knee

"you look beautiful" he says

My eyes widen and a huge smile spread across my face "tankyu Heine~"

A month has passed since then and my speech has improved tremendously, I have not said my first sentence yet but one day I shall say a damn sentence without mispronouncing any words in it. I have caught myself about to call Heine dad and a part of me wants to say screw it and do it, but another is saying no, you will only embarrass yourself. I do not think he has caught my dad calling accidents, at least I hope not, I do not want to lose the small amount of friendship I got with the man.

Due to me being able to put some words together I was able to tell the nuns about the constant two in the morning racket and put a stop to it, though for a portion of it they needed Heine to translate since he is the one who I now spent the most time with due to him taking it upon himself to teach me how to speak. Maybe is to increases my chances of getting adopted into a good family? Who knows? During that month found the church's garden when I was with one of the nuns and she made a flower crown for me. That fascinated me so after Heine's class I would go to the garden and tried to make one.

"_Damn, for what I give to have YouTube right now"_

The same nun found me an hour later

"What do you have there little one?" she asks softly while kneeling next to me

I showed her my miserable attempt to make a flower crown" fower cown"

"_low key expect her to laugh"_

To my surprise, she did not laugh like I thought she would, instead she gently took my poor excuse of flower crown and slowly fixed it. I just stared, entranced by how nimble her fingers were and how easy she just intertwined the stems.

"there" she gave it back" would you like me to show you?" she offered

I gave her one of my rapid nods that makes all the nuns giggle. Thus, she showed me how to make a flower crown several times. Let me tell you that it took me about two hours before I could make a circle without the stems breaking in my hands. We had to stop because the nun insisted on going back inside so she could treat my now slightly bloody hands. My smart self decided it would be a good idea to use a rose on the first and second attempt then get pricked by the thorns several times. Good job me!

At the infirmary, we saw Heine

"_Oh, I feel a scolding coming soon"_

To avoid said scolding I tried hiding my hands, but he saw them anyway

"what happened?" he asked concerned

"I was teaching her how to make flower crowns, but it seems that she grabbed roses from the garden" the nun explained

He sighs" I'll take care of her, you may go"

The nun nodded and excused herself. I looked up at him ready for the scolding, but he picked me up instead and place me on the counter.

"_oh?"_

"I am starting to feel like a parent" I hear him mumble as he looked for the first aid kit

"_oooooh damn, I wonder how he will react to me calling him dad"_

He came back with the kit and placed it next to me opened.

"Did you learn your lesson?" he asked while cleaning the blood off my hands

I nod slowly still confused as to why I was not getting scolded.

"_yeah don't touch the damn roses until I learn with the non-thorny flowers"_

"then there is no need for me to tell you to not use roses when you are just starting to learn how to make a crown," he says clearing my confusion

He finished cleaning my hands and placing band-aids on the prickled areas of my hands while I was shocked when he looks at me. I do not know what came over me then, but I do not regret it.

"Thank you, papa," I smile

His eyes widen then smiles "you are very welcome"

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review, I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	3. No one to adopt me? Ha!

**Chapter tres~ yay~!**

"_Aurora's thoughts"_

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

No one to adopt me? Ha!

A few years have passed, I am now five years old and quite a bit has happened. When I turned two Heine decided to teach me how to read more complicated books, developing my comprehension skill and write, to do that he had me write short sentences every day on what I learned that day. By the age of three, I could read and write at a 10-year-old level which made Heine very proud. Before the age of four things happened.

I was allowed out with the other children to socialize with kids my age. I knew children could be cruel but that was a new level of cruelty towards a three-year-old. I have come to learn that I had a very serious face and it seemed to have created a problem for me. My serious face led the children to believe that I was unfriendly and left me alone. That was not the main problem, the problem came after. The result of children leaving me alone made a small group of older kids, around six years old, decided it would be a good idea to have me as their personal punching bag for whenever something went wrong in their lives, that treatment came with insults that were along the lines of me never getting adopted.

"_They will regret this"_

The nuns would start to wonder where was I getting my bruises, though, I have the suspicion that they told Heine or that he somehow knows. I would have told the nuns but they would just tell me god would make them pay. Well if God does not hurry, I will take care of them myself! I recognized those kids from one of Heine's classes and they seemed to hate being there. On my birthday during their daily beating, they started whining about how Heine was not qualified to be a teacher and that he should go back to school himself.

Something in me snapped, I quickly stood up and stopped the main kid's punch before it reached me

"what did you just say?" I growled surprising them "I dare you to repeat that!"

One kid got filled with courage and came up to me "he said that Professor Heine is not qualified to be a teacher"

I laughed "he is more qualified than all of you will ever be put together"

That pissed them off, the main kid was the first to react violently and went to punch me, I sidestepped and guided his punch past me quickly using his own momentum I flipped him. With their leader on the floor, the rest surrounded me in an attempt to avenge his fallen comrade.

"insult me all you want, I don't care" I glared fiercely at them "but never insult someone I care about, especially Professor Heine!"

Then Heine came out from behind a nearby tree. To me, he seemed a bit out of breath yet his eyes held controlled rage

"_why does he look so freaking pissed?!"_

"violence does not solve problems" Heine scolded then looked at the group of kids "if you had problems with the subject in class you should have come to me"

The kids looked down, even their leader who stood up when Heine came out from behind the tree looked as if he was the one who took the beating.

"when you have problems with something you should discuss it with someone to come to a solution" Heine advised then glared at them "taking it out on someone who is not at fault, especially my child, is not a solution"

My eyes widen

"_He called me his child!"_

"I will suspend you five for a week due to misconduct, use this time to rethink your way of confronting problems," he says as he got closer and picked me up.

The group of kids just stood there watching as we left. When Heine and I reached the infirmary, he sat me on the counter like that time with the roses incident and flicked my forehead

"Ow!" I yelped rubbing my forehead

"why didn't you tell me?" He asked, concern and worry with a hint of rage still left in his eyes

"I didn't want to bother you" I mumbled while rubbing my forehead

"Aurora, you would never be a bother to me" Heine looked straight into my eyes

Tears started clouding my vision

"also" he took out a folded piece of paper and gave it to me" this is for you"

I took it and looked at him, he looked a bit nervous yet excited

"_what did he do?"_

I read through a boatload of complicated words when it hit me

"_these are adoption papers!"_

I reached the end of the paper and I could not believe it

"_I thought earlier was an accident but no he is serious! I am his child now!"_

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I looked at him then despite my body being in pain from the beating, I launch myself off the counter wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight hug

"best birthday present ever!" I cheered tearfully

He returned the hug just as tight

That was an interesting fourth birthday. My name is now Aurora Wittgenstein! My bed would have been moved into Heine's room but due to his room being messy and small, it did not fit so we reached the conclusion that I could just sleep in his bed with him. It's nice waking up next to someone who you know cares about you.

Instead of standing by the door of his class every day, I would help him and by the week of me knowing that I became his kid most of the church knew since on the first day of me actively helping he proudly introduced me as his daughter to his class and announced that I would be helping him. Some kids recognized me from when he picked me up and did his lecture with me sleeping on his shoulder. During his lecture, I would sit at his desk with blank papers and pencils in an attempt to learn more and be able to help the students along with him.

Heine noticed and subtly left the worksheets that the class would work on for the day on for me to do as well along with the class. Math or as they call it Arithmancy was by far the most difficult subject for me. I still tried but damn it was difficult. Heine would have to explain the same thing in multiple ways multiple times before I got it. He still has not figured out how to teach me more efficiently but props to him for still trying and not getting massively annoyed with my constant asking.

Took me two years to reach the level Heine teaches after he realized that I should start from the beginning despite my whining to not start from the beginning but as he kept going, I found myself understanding things way better and with that, he found a way to teach me efficiently. He used candy to motivate me to keep improving. It worked well; I would do almost anything in exchange for candy! By age seven I was officially Heine's little apprentice and he had a box full of my academic achievements with him.

For my eighth birthday, he took me to a little café in the city. It was warm and cosy. The staff was kind and quick. When we came in, Heine whispered something to one of the servers, who smiled and nodded.

"dad, what are you planning?" I asked curiously

"you'll see" he gave me a small smile

We sat across from each other; I kicked my feet since I could not reach the floor yet. We talked about random things, asked if I was still doing the 'one thing I learned that day' writing.

"yes, I am" I smile fondly "even though I know how to write now, I will continue doing since it was the first assignment you gave me dad" a blush adorned my cheeks "and it became a habit after doing it for so long"

He chuckled" I'm glad you enjoyed your first homework"

Then a group of servers came over to our table, including the one Heine whispered to, with a slice of chocolate cake with a small candle on top. The server placed it in front of me, the slice had a small card that read

_To My Little Princess_

_Happy Birthday Aurora_

A huge smile formed on my face as I reread the nickname he gave me

"_don't cry now"_

The servers started singing and the whole café joined, hell even Heine was singing. I blew off the candles with a giggle while the whole café clapped then they dispersed.

"Happy birthday my little princess" dad whispered smiling softly

"thank you, papa," my smile would have gotten wider if it were possible

That was the best birthday right after the day he adopted me! Yeah, I ended up tearing up a bit anyway.

* * *

**~Don't be afraid to review, I don't bite :D**


	4. Who Knew Chess Could Be So Complicated?

Who Knew Chess Could Be So Complicated?

From my eighth birthday onwards, going to that café each year became our little tradition. Now I'm ten years old and almost at Heine's height. People even mistake us for siblings because of how similar our heights are. It's hilarious when people find out that he's my dad instead of my brother. Does he get irritated about it? Yes, of course, since at the end of the day he's being called a child.

The nuns still insist that I play with kids my own age, however. I mean, I don't blame them — I do need to socialize, but these kids are so mind-numbing to my twenty-five-year-old self that it makes my head hurt! On the other hand, I haven't been bullied since that incident with those nuisances, but it still gave Heine the idea to teach me some self-defence tricks in case I find myself alone in the city or something like that happens again.

I also recently began learning how to play cards again. And there was one game I always wanted to learn even in my past life — but I couldn't find the time to do so between school and an overbearing mother who wanted me to get into the best college in the country. When I turned eighteen, to their surprise, I put my foot down and told them I wanted to be a teacher. My mother cried. My father on the other hand, against my mother's wishes, paid for everything. Beating Heine at cards is still out of my reach, but I do make him sweat a bit at how close I get to winning sometimes.

One day, I find a couple of kids playing chess at one of the tables in the classroom. I get closer to watch. I know the rules and how to win, but not the strategies that go into it. I watch them play in silence until one of them gets mad and flips the board in rage, scattering all the chess pieces. The kid stomps away angrily and leaves the other kid to clean up.

_"Huh, okay. So rage-quitting is a thing here as well, that's interesting." _

I crouch down to help the poor kid clean up the mess.

"Um, you don't have to help me," he says softly while picking up the pieces.

I place the chess board back on the table. "It's fine."

"Thank you. My name is Aaron," he says, placing some of the pieces back where they belong on the board.

"Aurora," help him put the last of the pieces back in position.

"Oh, do you know how to play?" he asks, with a hint of excitement.

"I know what the pieces do and where they go…" I look at him. "But I've never played."

He crosses his arms and tilts his head as if he were in deep thought.

I look down at the ready-and-waiting chess board.

_"I wonder if Heine has a chess set somewhere in our room that I could use. He knows how to play chess better than anyone I've ever seen — he wiped the floor with Bruno, after all." _

Aaron suddenly gets in my personal space and exclaims, "I could teach you some chess strategies!"

I step back a bit, startled at the sudden closeness. "Eh?"

"Let me teach you!" And he rants on further, "Then I'll finally have someone to play with!"

_"…Kid, that is hella sad." _

"Fine," I sigh and sit down at the table.

Aaron takes a seat opposite me, clearly excited, and starts showing me different strategies for winning at chess.

_"He's a good kid… but damn he talks fast."_

I try my best to follow along with what he's saying, so that he doesn't have to repeat himself too much when the time comes that I get stuck — because I will get stuck, knowing me.

After a series of long examples, he asks, "Any questions?"

"Yes, actually — can you explain a bit slower?"

"Oh." He laughs nervously. "Sorry, I got a little excited." He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

I glance up at him and raise an eyebrow. I smirk slightly. "A little?"

He pouts. "Okay, fine. Really excited."

I chuckle and put the pieces back in their places. "There ya go, was that so hard to admit?"

He childishly sticks his tongue out at me.

"All right," I say, looking at him. "Let's find out if I actually understood all that."

"I won't go easy on you just because you're my friend!" he warns me in a playful manner.

That catches me a bit off guard.

_"Friend…"_

I smirk, saying, "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

The game went for a good half an hour. I glanced at Aaron a few times between plays, and each time I did, he had sweat on his forehead and looked as though he was thinking very hard. I had no idea what I was even doing for the better part of the game, despite all the strategies he showed me. Honestly, I wasn't even thinking — I was playing by instinct. After the game, which he won, he stared at me with his mouth open.

"You said you've never played before," he says, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, that was my first game." I tilt my head. "Why?"

"You almost beat me!" he exclaims as if it were completely obvious.

I blink. "Really?" I look at the board again. "Where?"

And he shows me the exact spot where I could have ended him.

_"Well, I totally missed that." _

He compliments me and says, "You did pretty well for your first game!"

"Thanks." I smile. "Another one?"

"I have to go home now, but tomorrow for sure!" he says, putting the pieces and chessboard away in his bag.

I stand up. "All right, I live here anyway."

"It was nice to meet you, Aurora." He extends his hand towards me. "Let's meet here again!"

I take his hand and shake it. "Likewise, Aaron."

This kid was my first friend, and my only friend that was around my age in this place — Aaron Wolf. In exchange for him teaching me chess strategy, I taught him card games and how to win most of them. I told Heine all about Aaron, and I could tell he was happy that I found someone my own age to play with. The nuns were elated and kept teasing us about how cute we looked together. Aaron and I would just stare at each other, then burst out laughing at how ridiculous that sounded. We were friends, almost siblings even, not a couple. And did I ever beat him at chess? Yes — once before he left.

A few days after my thirteenth birthday, Aaron told me that he was getting sent to a boarding school across the country. Was I sad about that? Well, yeah — that kid became my best friend somewhere along the way. He was the least annoying kid in Heine's class, so of course, I cried when he left.

I haven't met anyone of interest since then, mostly because the students who come to Heine's classes are around ten years old or younger and those kids are too energetic. Before leaving, though, Aaron left me his chess set, and I gave him one of my packs of cards. That chess set became my treasure, along with my 'things I have learned today' journal. Heine began playing chess with me and he took over Aaron's strategy lessons. In my free time since then, I've taken up up sewing, and Heine promptly began keeping bandages stocked in our room due to me constantly pricking my fingers with my needle.

For my first sewing project, I decided to make Heine the little hat he wears later in the anime — the one that goes with the uniform that he wears when he first goes to the royal palace. I had to sketch it out before I began sewing, and to my surprise, the sketch came out pretty good. I realised that I must have I retained some of my drawing ability from my past life. I shared what I wanted to do with the nuns, and surprisingly, they provided me with most of the materials. They even taught me the different stitches I could use to make the hat.

I managed to finish the little hat in time for Heine's birthday. That morning, I woke up early and went into the church's kitchen to prepare a special breakfast… or at to least try to. One of the nuns helped me to make sure I didn't burn anything. After that, I set the small table in the room that I shared with Heine, and served our breakfast.

I hear him stir right as I'm performing the finishing touches.

"Good morning, Papa!"

"Good…morning," he says, stretching.

He puts his glasses on and looks in my direction.

I smile. "Come on, let's eat before it gets cold."

He gets up and sits across from me, then sees all the food on the table.

He looks at me, confused. "What's the occasion?"

I grin. "Your birthday, Papa!"

His confusion is replaced with shock.

"All this for… me?" he whispers.

I nod rapidly. "I cooked most of it. Er, with the help of one of the nuns, of course."

He stares at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, I also made you a present, but I'll give it to you after breakfast. I wanted to thank you for teaching me so many things. And for taking care of me," I say, "And for giving me a home."

Suddenly, he's beside me and hugging me tightly.

"You are the best gift a parent could ask for," he whispers. "They made a mistake leaving you at the door of this church that day, you know. But their mistake became my treasure."

I hug him just as tight, and happy tears roll down my cheeks.

_"Thank you."_


	5. The Letter

**Edited by: electrikitty**

**Make sure to give her some love!**

* * *

The Letter

Heine's birthday was a success! After he was done with his class, we went out and did some things together, like taking a stroll around the park in the city and eating Käsekrainer by the fountain.

That was over two years ago, but he's still wearing the little hat that I made for him for the occasion even now. And now I'm fifteen years old! My sewing skills have improved since that birthday project, along with my drawing abilities. Most of my drawings are for Heine, who decided to frame a few and hang them around our room.

Aaron and I have been exchanging letters since he left for boarding school, too. I sent him a couple of my smaller drawings — which he congratulated me on — and in exchange, he sent me some of the songs that he had written in his free time. That boy has some serious talent in songwriting, and I made sure I let him know that.

Speaking of letters, a letter for Heine was delivered this morning while he was teaching — and when I saw the golden wax seal that adorned the envelope, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"_This is it — the plot is about to begin!_"

I eagerly waited for Heine to finish his class. While waiting, memories came flooding back: of all the things that would happen once he accepts the job as the princes' tutor.

"_If I get the chance, I'm going to punch Count Rosenberg, that bastard…_"

Don't get me wrong — what Rosenberg is going to do in the future will help the princes grow. I admit that, but it still pisses me off that he would make them suffer just for his prince's sake, to ensure that Prince Eins has no competition for the throne. That just shows the lack of faith he has in Eins, doesn't it?

The kids start coming out of the classroom — well, more like running out of the classroom. I walk past them and inside as soon as the last kid is out. Heine is getting his things together, and on seeing me, he looks up.

I hold up the letter. "This came for you."

"Thank you." He gives me a small smile as I hand it over.

While he reads the letter, I gather up the rest of his things for him. I can feel his eyes on me once he finishes.

"_Is he thinking about it? Deciding what to do?_"

I stop what I'm doing and look at him. "Something wrong, Papa?"

He shakes his head. "I have been asked to go to Weisburg Palace to serve as the royal tutor for the kingdom's four younger princes."

I tilt my head. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, it is. But…" He pauses, and a look of worry crosses his face.

_"…Perhaps he is afraid of his past being discovered?"_

I encourage him to continue. "But?"

He sighs. "I believe that the time has come for me to tell you about my past before someone else reveals it to you… and misrepresents the facts of the matter."

_"He… He's gonna tell me how he met the king!"_

On the outside, I keep a hold of myself and give him a nod, but on the inside — oh boy — I'm ecstatic beyond belief. For Heine to tell me about his past is basically him showing me that he trusts me with his secrets! Also, he's probably telling me because he will be going to the palace, which means that his secret may — no, will — be found out, and he doesn't want me hearing about it in the wrong way or from the wrong person.

We take a seat at the table in our room, sitting opposite each other. And Heine tells me about his life before the Maria Vetsera church was built. He tells me how he stole food for orphans; how he met the king; how the king took a bullet for him; how he spent time in jail for supposedly kidnapping the king when they were, in fact, running away from the guards chasing them. He told me how the king's father pardoned him, and how the king came to get him out of jail.

By the end of his tale, tears were rolling down my cheeks. The thing is, I know the story already, because of watching the anime. But it feels completely different to hear it from the person who lived through it.

He finishes with the words, "I hope you don't think less of me. Now that you… know about my past," he says softly. "That I was a criminal."

I take a good look at him. Other people may see his face as emotionless. But his emotions do not show on his face; they appear in his eyes. And right now, his eyes look so sad and filled with worry.

I get up from my chair and step to his side.

_"His hands are trembling."_

It's only a slight tremble. Almost unnoticeable, but not unnoticeable to me. I've lived with him for nearly all of my second life. Over time, I began to notice his emotions. I know to read his body language. No matter how small the change may be, I can tell. Without hesitation, I hug him.

"Silly Papa, I will never think less of you," I whisper, giving his shoulders a slight squeeze. "I'm not judging you for the things you have done in the past," I say, "but for the things you do now, and will do in the future."

His arms wrap around me, returning the hug, and he gives me a grateful smile in return. "Thank you."

I move back and give him a smile.

After that beautiful moment, Heine decides to accept the offer. And to my surprise - he says that he'll be taking me with him! That evening we both set to work and pack our things. I pack what little I have into a suitcase, making sure to include my journal, my chess set from Aaron, and my sewing kit. I'm more than excited, to put it lightly.

"_I can't wait!"_

All right, my new mission is to beat Prince Bruno in a game of chess! I could have attempted to best him in school subjects, but I don't think I'm up to that yet. When I can teach one of Heine's classes without any help, that's when I'll challenge the prince in the academic arena.

I see Heine slip a packet of my favorite candy into his suitcase — the kind he rewards me with for doing well in my studies. I tilt my head curiously. "Papa, why are you taking candy?"

"Just because I will be educating the princes doesn't mean that I will stop teaching you, Aurora."

My lips make an "o" when it hits me. "Will I be learning alongside them?"

"Yes. And if I cover something with them that you have already learned, then simply think of it as review," he responds. "I'm planning to give them a comprehension test to evaluate what areas they need to help in before I teach their first lesson."

"I see." I close my suitcase with a click. "Do I need to take that test?"

"Yes, if you would." He closes his suitcase as well. "I would like to see how much you remember from our past lessons."

I hum in understanding and look for somewhere to put my suitcase where we won't trip on it.

"I remember most of his lessons. I'm aware that I might not get a perfect score, but I'm hella sure that I won't score a 'one' like Prince Leonhard!"

After Heine finishes packing, he heads off to organize his affairs before we leave tomorrow morning. I decide to take one final stroll around the church, and at the end of it, I come to a stop at the mirror I once stood in front of when I was merely one year old.

"_Fourteen years is a long time huh?"_

My body has those womanly curves that I yearned for but never quite got in my past life, and the bright red hair that I keep cut short is held back by a barrette on each side of my head, My eyes are as blue as the first time I saw them in this mirror. My face lost its chubbiness long ago, yet it still has hints of softness. I look at my clothes and smile. When I turned fourteen, I told Heine that I was tired of dresses and that I wanted to dress like him. That sudden outburst shocked him, but all he said was, "Well, I doubt my clothes will fit you. So, what do you say we go to town tomorrow and find you some ones that do?"

True to his word, we went to find some clothes: similar to what he wore but in a size that would actually fit me. Little by little, I developed my own style and made my own clothes with the materials that the nuns would give me for my birthday each year. My current attire is made up of black trousers, a blue long-sleeve button-down shirt, a black vest, and black dress shoes. The ends of my sleeves are flared, to give the outfit a more feminine look.

Even considering the circumstances of how I got to this world, both the good and the bad, I am happy that they occurred. Because they led to meet the man who became my father, and they taught me once again what is like to have someone who cares about you… who cares about me.

_"Goodbye, Maria Vetsera church, thank you for taking care of Heine and me."_

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**

**If ya got questions about the story ya can ask them in the reviews or if you are shy and don't want others to see your question(s) then just pm me, I'll happily answer :D**


	6. Royal Pain

**Hello, my darlings! It's been like what more than a year? Whoops, oh well, I did say I have funky updates and I've been focusing on my attempts at romance. Before someone gets the idea that Aurora will have a romance, no she won't. You can ship her with whoever you want if you so desire but I will not give her romance nor she wants one. Then again no one reads these so I'll have to repeat myself... *sigh***

**waterpheonixdragon: Thank you and my grammar hopefully has improved and I got a great beta, electrikitty is like a goddess.**

** Person: Glad you like it :3**

**TwilightSymphonycat: XD The plot has begun!**

**LequoraV26: Thank you for your kind words! I'm glad you like the father and daughter relationship they have.**

**Coolfire30: Alright she wasn't a math professor to begin with and the last time she did math was when way back when she was getting her teaching license. She was teaching art in a high school and English at a nearby college. Hopefully, that clears up a few things.**

**Kazumikit: Hi, here find out XD**

**Momochan77: This story along with my other unfinished stories are always in the back of my mind, they are in a way my babies and I'll never abandon them. I will always come back so don't fret my dear, as you said the story it's too cute to not continue it.**

**Alrighty, my darlings enjoy! Like always electrikitty is the beta for this story and you guys could give her some love, she deserves it!**

* * *

Royal Pain

The trip to the palace is peaceful and quiet, as expected. Heine isn't much of a talker—which was also was expected—so I invested my time in finishing a book instead. One of the nuns gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday, along with a bookmark. It's so good! I've read it once already and it became one of my favorites. I get so into the book that I lose track of time.

"Aurora, we have arrived," Heine says.

"Eh?" I snap out of my reading and look up.

"We are here," he repeats, with an amused look in his eyes.

"Oh." I look out the window of the carriage, at the royal palace.

I mark my place and put the book back into my suitcase. We climb out of the carriage and stand outside the palace.

I admire the size of the building. "Wow."

_"Damn, it's beautiful."_

"This is Weisburg Palace, the home of Glanzreich's royal family," Heine says.

"Amazing," I mumble in awe.

He walks towards the entrance. I follow him, taking in the sights until we are stopped by the guards.

"_Ah well. It wasn't going to be that easy."_

The guards say that we aren't allowed to go in without a formal invitation from the king. Heine tells them that we have one and even presents himself, but one of the guards automatically assumes that we are the children of the tutor.

"_Papa is gonna get grumpy now…"_

Soon, the queen mother walks in to check what's going on. We all get on one knee to greet her. I hear her gasp, then giggle.

"Oh my goodness, you're here, at last, Professor Heine," she says, getting closer. "And his beautiful daughter, Aurora."

I look up. "Greetings, Queen Mother," I say, at the same time as Heine.

_"Despite her age, she looks beautiful. Beauty runs in the family, huh? Although I'm not sure about Prince Eins… He looks older than his father. I guess it's because of the pressure of being the crown prince?"_

While I muse over this, the queen guides us to where the princes are. She and Heine talk while I take in my surroundings—the palace's interior.

_"I'll explore later if we get a day off. I want to learn my way around or otherwise, I'll get lost."_

We reach the room that the princes are waiting in.

"Aurora, stay here," Heine says. "It shouldn't take long."

I nod. "I'll wait."

He goes in and the queen mother excuses herself. I go and stand beside one of the guards, and wait. When I close my eyes, I can see snippets of the episodes in my head. A few minutes pass and Prince Licht runs out of the room. A moment later, Prince Bruno walks out, and lastly, Prince Kai leaves as well. Not one of them notices me.

"_I wonder if I'll be there for the interviews…"_

The door opens once more and Heine comes out, dragging Prince Leonhard behind him.

"_Ah, there they are."_

"Come along, Aurora," Heine says.

I grin, and walk behind them. "Yes, Papa!"

"Wait… 'Papa?!'" The prince stares at me, shocked. "No way!"

I giggle but say nothing. I know what Heine is to me and I don't need to convince other people of that. On the way to Leonhard's chambers, a maid picks up our suitcases, to take them to our rooms, I'm guessing. We reach the prince's chambers. Leonhard takes a seat on the sofa, and Heine and I sit across from him. Heine looks at his notes, then at the prince.

"_If I remember correctly, I'm supposed to take the comprehension test as well…"_

In a matter of minutes, Heine was reduced to a vegetable food group and discovered the prince's messy collection of sports trophies; the prince also tried to run away but Heine was faster, and so he blocked the door. The prince tried to jump out the window instead, but bumped into his desk, unknowingly knocking a book off its surface. Heine picks it up. Leonhard sees it, panics, and tries to get it out of his hands, but Heine steps back and rolls under the sofa with the book.

_"That's right, the negative diary."_

"You!" Leonhard points at me. "Get him out from under there!"

"Your Highness, my name is Aurora Wittgenstein." I smile, ignoring his rudeness.

He gets a little angrier. "Come out, you coward!" He looks under the sofa and Heine rolls out.

The prince tries to convince Heine that the diary wasn't his and that it belonged to his brother Licht, to which Heine responded by volunteering to return it. In the end, Leonhard admits to owning the diary, but he still refuses to take the test until Heine reads some of the diary's contents out loud in front of an open window.

_"I'm not doing much, but I've gotta say: It really is funnier watching this in person."_

Leonhard gives up and takes the test. He looks at me.

"You! As your prince, I command you to tell me the answer to number one," he says.

I smile. "I apologize, Your Grace, but I do not know the contents of the test. And even if I knew, I wouldn't be permitted to tell you."

"And if she told you the answers, then it wouldn't be a test," Heine adds.

Leonhard huffs, cursing both of us to tripping and falling down the stairs, and angrily goes back to taking the test.

"_When will I be taking my test, I wonder?"_

While the prince was taking the test, I walked around his room.

_"This room is large. I wonder if I will get my own room here at the palace, or if I'll share a room with Heine."_

"Here, are you happy now?" I hear Leonhard say.

I look back to see him hand the test back to Heine.

_"I believe Bruno is next… Oh boy."_

Heine tells Leonhard that he wants him to come to the reception hall this afternoon at four along with the other princes, then says, "Aurora."

I rejoin him, right as Leonhard tells Heine that he shouldn't hold his breath waiting for all of them to show up.

_"Oh, Prince Leonhard, you're in for a big surprise."_

Once we are out of Prince Leonhard's chambers, Heine tells a maid that the prince requested a slice of sachertorte. As we leave, Heine presses a note into the maid's hand.

"Is that a good idea?" I ask curiously.

"He may have his way, this time," Heine says with a sigh. "Now, onto the next prince."

"Do you think Prince Bruno will be just as difficult?" I whisper.

"We'll see," Heine says, and we make our way to Prince Bruno's chambers.

_"I suppose he won't be as difficult, per se, but he will get a little clingy."_

Something dawns on me.

_"Will I just be watching the proceedings again? Or will Prince Bruno be prompted to challenge me as well?"_

* * *

**Don't be afraid to leave a review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


End file.
